Green tea is a popular beverage which has been consumed in China and Japan for many hundreds of years. Recently, extensive laboratory research and epidemiologic studies have shown that compounds present in green tea (particularly catechins) may reduce the risk of a variety of illnesses. Furthermore, catechins have been shown to suppress accumulation of visceral fat and so may be useful in controlling bodyweight and bodyshape (see, for example, T. Nagao et al., “Tea Catechins Suppress Accumulation of Body Fat in Humans”, J. Oleo. Sci., 2001, 50(9), pp. 717-728). These studies, along with the increasing complexity of the consumer's palate have led to growth in the consumption of green tea, even in markets (such as the USA and Western Europe) where there is no tradition of green tea consumption.
Although, some of the health benefits of tea may be apparent at consumption rates as low as three cups per day (see, for example, U. Peters et al., “Does tea affect cardiovascular disease? A meta-analysis.”, American Journal of Epidemiology, 2001, 154, pp. 495-503), many individuals do not even achieve this modest consumption rate on a long term basis. Furthermore, tea beverages are less convenient to prepare than beverages prepared from non-tea-based beverage precursors, such as instant coffee, owing to the relatively slow rate of infusion of tea leaves and slow rate of dissolution of tea powders.
Thus we have recognised that there is a need to provide beverage precursor in a form which is both convenient for everyday use and which may allow a consumer to obtain the necessary intake of catechins from a fewer number of beverages than would need to be prepared from conventional beverage precursors.
We have found that such a need may be met by providing beverage precursor in a specific amount and with a specific composition. We have also recognised that there is a need for a process specifically adapted to manufacture such a beverage precursor.